The study shall utilize banked semen samples from the LIFE Study to characterize and quantify a range of non-persistent environmental chemicals. Quantification of the mixture of environmental phenols and phthalates in human seminal fluid will allow assessment of how well urinary concentrations reflect these levels, and allow NICHD to explore the relationship between chemicals present in seminal fluid, semen quality, and couple fecundity.